Mutated Zombie Physiology
The power to be a mutated zombie. Variation to Mutated Undead Physiology. Opposite to Superior Zombie Physiology. Also Called *Deviated Zombie Physiology *Deviant/Mutant Zombie Physiology Capabilities The user is a zombie that has been mutated into a monstrous aberration of what they should be. Mutant zombies are the direct opposite of Metazombies, which happen to have possessed powers through natural genetic or modification even if mutations are relatively minor. Mutated zombies however, are severely mutated yet have lost their physiology. Applications *Enhancing Mutation *Mutant Physiology *Physical Augmentation *Zombie Physiology Associations *Mutated Undead Physiology **Mutated Ghoul Physiology *Superior Zombie Physiology Limitations *Will have unstable DNA. *Zombie Manipulation is an obvious counteractive power against them. *Supernatural Hunters can kill mutant zombies with ease. *Users of Magic, Necromancy, Dark Arts and/or Voodoo can control mutant zombies. *Destroying the brain/decapitation may kill a mutant zombie permanently. Known Users Gallery Call of Duty Black Ops Series Crawler Zombie.jpg|Crawler/Gas/Nova Zombies (Call of Duty: Black Ops series) are the result of Zombies being experimented on, but are therefore quoted being failed experiments. Call of Duty Black Ops III Thrasher.png|Thrashers (Call of Duty: Black Ops III), are humongous Zombies with massive spores that can ensnare and mutate nearby Zombies. 830px-DS2 Necromorphs.jpg|Necromorphs (Dead Space series) are horrifically mutated corpses or infected individuals by an extraterrestrial pathogen released from the markers, simply known as the corruption. Dead Island Epidemic Screamer.jpg|The Screamers (Dead Island: Epidemic) have two extra mouths with elastic jaws, Sonic Scream, and sharp claws. Unlike the mainstream Screamers that are Metazombies, the Dead Island: Epidemic counterparts are severely mutated. Dead Island Riptide Grenadier.png|Grenadiers (Dead Island: Riptide) are Zombies with tumorous growths, which they scrape off organic parts of themselves and throw them at their enemies. Dead Island Riptide Wrestler.png|A Wrestler’s (Dead Island: Riptide) abnormally large arm is the result of tumorous growths within the arm, resulting in great strength. Dead Island Series Floater.png|Floaters (Dead Island series) appear morbidly obese as a result of the mutagenic properties of the Pathogen HK virus, and vomit acidic bile at their foes. Dead Island Series Suicider.png|The Suiciders (Dead Island series) are zombies that have been mutated by the mutagenic components of Pathogen HK, resulting in a severely tumorous appearance and the ability to detonate themselves. Half-Life Opposing Force Gonome.jpg|As a secondary stage of the Zombies, Gonomes (Hλlf-Life: Opposing Force) are slightly taller with larger maws. Paranoia Brain Tree.jpg|After Alexander Korolyov (Paranoia) had been bitten by a zombified test subject, he mutated into a Zombie Mutant called the Brain Tree, with the ability to control Zombies and especially Clones. File:Licker Resident Evil.jpg|Depending on the Tyrant Virus strain, the Zombies will either be micromutated into Crimson Heads, or mutating them into Lickers (Resident Evil series). Resident Evil 6 Bloodshot.png|After taking enough damage, Zombies mutate into Bloodshots (Resident Evil 6) because of the C-Virus’ mutagenic properties awakening in response to the excessive damage being dealt. Resident Evil 6 Shrieker.png|Shriekers (Resident Evil 6) are Zombies that had their lungs heavily mutated, also allowing them to regenerate their own lungs, letting out a dangerous scream and on death, causing a sonic shockwave. Resident Evil 6 Whopper.png|Whoppers (Resident Evil 6) are massive Zombies that have been mutated by the C-Virus’ mutagenic properties, giving them high durability and strength. The House of the Dead Series Justice.jpg|Type-0053/Justice (The House of the Dead Series) is a huge mutated Zombie that has two-extra arms, while the rest of his body is incredibly durable. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Physiology Category:Mimicry Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Science Powers Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Horror-Themed Abilities Category:Common Powers